


Normal Is Overrated

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jealous!Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Sara drags Ava to a club to have some fun. When Ava doesn't want to dance, Sara dances on her own. However, Ava's insecurities start popping out when someone approaches Sara to dance.





	Normal Is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr anon: I was wondering if you could write something like Sara being flirted with and jealous Ava but with her clone insecurities popping out
> 
> I really hope you like the way this came out! ~~Sorry it took so long to write~~
> 
> Thank you to @SuperStitious18 for letting me bug them about titles and whatnot❤

“ _ Come on, it’ll be fun.” _ Ava shakes her head at Sara’s previous words. She had insisted that the two of them needed a night out without the bureau or the Legends, arguing that if Sara is technically living in DC — an argument she loves to use, as she knows Ava will agree to just about anything at the reminder that they’re sort of living together — she should get to know the local clubs. Ava disagrees, she has managed just fine without ever stepping foot in any of them.

Now, here they are, in some club that Ava can’t be bothered to learn the name of. The music is much too loud for Ava’s tastes, and she could definitely do without all the people surrounding them, but Sara appears to be in her element here. While Ava doesn’t agree with Sara’s statement from earlier, she can’t really complain either — watching Sara as she easily traverses the too full room and quickly gets them a drink each is mesmerizing.

Sara smiles brightly at her as she makes her way back to their table, offering Ava a drink when she makes it all the way.

“A pretty drink for a pretty girl,” Sara says, nodding at the intricate looking drink that Ava can’t even begin to imagine what consists of.

Ava offers her a quick thanks before taking a sip, immediately more at ease now that Sara is sharing her space. Looking at Sara, she can almost forget where they are.

“Dance with me?” Sara asks, putting one hand on Ava’s arm as she takes a step towards the dance floor.

Ava makes a face as her eyes move to all the bodies occupying it, too close together for her tastes. If she got to pick, they would be dancing somewhere it was just the two of them, not somewhere like this. “You go ahead, babe. I’ll sit this one out,” Ava says, lightly grabbing Sara’s hand so she can lift it to her lips to kiss, before letting it go.

“Like watching, huh, Director Sharpe?” Sara asks, a wicked grin adorning her lips.

Ava feels heat rush to her cheeks at Sara’s words, but Sara moves out of hearing range before Ava can offer any form of response.

Though, to be fair, watching Sara dance is something Ava could spend an eternity doing. She looks at home there, moving her body along to the music as if it is second nature. There is a carefree smile on Sara’s lips as she raises her hands above her head. If Ava is being honest, this is one of her favorite ways to see Sara — without the constant burden of her past and captaining a timeship.

Sara catches Ava’s gaze and smirks, waving her hands in front of her face for a short second. Once she’s sure Ava’s attention is on them, she lowers them onto her chest, then slowly drags them down her body. Ava’s breath catches in her throat as she watches her, eyes transfixed by what her hands are doing.

Someone taps Sara’s shoulder, making her dancing stop as Sara halfway turns to face them. Ava can see them briefly talking, before Sara tentatively touches their arm, turning her head to Ava with questioning eyes. Ava sends her a nod — just because Ava doesn’t feel like dancing, doesn’t mean that she is going to deny her something as simple as dancing with another person. Sara sends her a kiss, then says something to her new dance partner, making them search out Ava with an easy smile and a wave. Ava offers a slight wave back before she moves her eyes back to Sara.

Sara moves just as easily with someone in front of her as she does alone. At first, there isn’t really any touching between them, and it is easy for Ava to forget that Sara isn’t alone as she resumes just watching her. Something changes, and then one of Sara’s hands is on her partner’s shoulder, the bodies around them pushing them closer together. Ava’s hand tightens slightly around her drink, but she shrugs it off as surprise at remembering there is someone else.

Sara looks at her again, offering an easy smile but still with a slight question in her eyes. Ava forces her hand to relax as she offers a smile in return, gesturing with her other hand for Sara to continue what she is doing.

Sara’s partner’s hand moves to her side. It stays at the edge of her shirt, not daring to move lower where Sara’s skin is on display, but it’s  _ on _ her nonetheless.

Not that Ava minds. Sara is allowed to dance with people. Dancing, for the most part, includes some amount of touching. Ava does not mind someone else’s hand on her girlfriend.

And yet, her hand is tightening once more, and this time her jaw clenches too. Ava tries to take calm breaths, tries to focus only on Sara, but every time she sees a sign of the other person, her body tenses once more.

It’s ridiculous. She knows the touch doesn’t mean anything, knows that Sara would stop if Ava asked her to. But that’s not what Ava  _ wants _ . Ava wants Sara to have a good time, wants her to have the freedom to do something as simple as dance with someone who isn’t her.

She sighs, moving her eyes away from Sara’s familiar form, instead sweeping them over all the other people occupying the big room, over all the  _ normal _ people occupying the room. All the people with normal jobs, normal families, a normal reason for existing.

Involuntarily, her eyes move back to Sara, back to the hand lightly resting at her side, and back to Sara’s hand, still touching her partner’s shoulder. Her  _ normal _ partner’s shoulder. She looks at them, imagines them in some normal job, with a normal family picture on their desk.

The hand around her drink somehow tightens even more as an image of Sara with said possible normal family flashes through her mind. She closes her eyes, willing the image away.

She’s being ridiculous. She knows she’s being ridiculous. She knows that Sara wants  _ her _ , knows that Sara doesn’t care about how she was created,  _ why _ she was created. And still, she finds herself wondering, time after time, if Sara doesn’t deserve someone less complicated, someone more normal, more  _ natural _ . Someone truly worthy of her love.

Ava’s torn out of her thoughts by a hand on her back, lightly rubbing circles into it.

“Are you okay?” Sara’s worried voice asks, her other hand coming up to rest on Ava’s.

Ava’s body immediately loses almost all of its tension at Sara’s calming touch and presence. She opens her eyes, finding herself looking straight into Sara’s concerned ones, and lets go of her drink completely.

“I’m fine,” Ava says, offering Sara a small smile.

Sara’s eyes remain unconvinced as she moves her hand to cup Ava’s jaw. “You know you can talk to me,” she says, searching Ava’s face.

Ava’s heart hurts at how worried she has made her. “I know, but it’s nothing.” Ava gently pats the hand at her jaw and leans in for a quick kiss.

Sara’s brows are furrowed when she pulls back, but she offers Ava a slight nod as she grabs one of her hands. “Come with me,” she says, firmly intertwining their fingers.

“Where are we going?” Ava asks, but following Sara’s lead with no objection.

“You’ll see,” is all she gets in response as Sara weaves them through countless bodies.

Sara leads them all the way outside, and Ava takes a deep breath as she is finally surrounded by proper air again. She assumes they’ll stop there — maybe Sara had called for a cab before going back to Ava. But Sara keeps dragging her along, until they’re a few buildings away from the club and completely free of any form of presence.

Sara gently pushes her up against a building wall, then leans up to slowly kiss her. Ava sighs as she wraps her arms around her. If it’s a makeout session Sara wants, Ava isn’t going to stop her. Only, Sara pulls away all too soon. She’s still leaning against her, still pressing Ava’s body against the wall, their lips are just no longer touching.

“I love you,” Sara says, eyes running over Ava’s face as she traces the tips of the fingers on one hand across Ava's cheek and down her jaw.

“I love you,” Ava responds, nuzzling their noses together, still confused as to why Sara lead her out here.

Sara swallows and bites her lip, her eyes softening. “Tell me what’s bothering you?” she asks, voice so small Ava wouldn’t have heard it if not for how close they’re standing and how alone they are. Ava’s heart breaks at the vulnerability and worry mixed together on Sara’s face.

“It’s just something silly,” Ava tries to assure her, resting their foreheads together.

“It’s not silly if it’s having an effect on you. Please talk to me.” Sara presses a kiss to the corner of Ava’s mouth, waiting for her to give a response.

Ava sighs, not even knowing how to explain what she had felt in the club. Now that she is alone with Sara pressed against her, the worries have been pushed to the back of her mind, but Ava is well aware that they could pop back up at any moment. She can’t help but think that only adds to the reasons why Sara should be with someone else.

“It’s just, seeing you dance with someone else, I didn’t think it’d…” Ava sighs out of frustration when she can’t find the words to explain.

“You’re jealous,” Sara supplies, drawing out the word as her voice gets a teasing lilt.

“No! Yes, kind of. But that’s not—” Ava takes a breath, letting her head fall back to the cold brick of the building behind her. “All those people in there, the person you danced with, they’re all  _ normal _ , not some e—” Sara’s lips pressed hard against Ava’s interrupts her words.

“We agreed no normal a  _ long _ time ago,” Sara whispers, hand stroking Ava’s cheek. “I don’t want what anyone else can give me, okay? I want  _ you _ , I love  _ you _ , and nothing can ever change that. If me dancing with other people bothers you, I won’t—”

“I don’t care if you dance with other people.” Ava lifts her own hand to Sara’s face, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry for all of this.”

“Hey, no, don’t apologize.” Sara kisses her again, slightly shaking her head as she pulls back. She takes a second to just look into Ava’s eyes before a smirk adorns her lips. “You know, feeling jealous is  _ awfully _ human.”

“I wasn’t jealous. Much,” Ava says, finishing with an indignant huff.

“Sure you weren’t,” Sara says, deepening her voice and pushing her lips closer to Ava’s. “I’m sure you weren’t thinking about your hands on me instead.” Ava growls, pulling Sara’s head the rest of the way so they’re kissing once more. “Let’s go home and see exactly how  _ not _ jealous you were.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to hmu to talk or for prompts


End file.
